


A Finer Detail

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David knows how lucky he is to know what it is that Blaine keeps hidden beneath his prim sweaters and cardigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finer Detail

Mostly, Dave doesn’t have much memory of Blaine at all, before they meet at Scandals. There’s a vague blazer, a smile, an earnestness that had grated, and a vague sense of pretty that Dave had not, then, allowed himself to think about at any length. By the time Blaine Anderson was a student a McKinley, Dave wasn’t. If he’s anything at all in Dave’s mind, he’s Kurt’s boyfriend. That is, almost exclusively, how he remembers him. Blaine is a name but not a person. Not really. That’s just how it is.

Or it is how it is until Dave sees him sitting alone at a table in Scandals, watching the dancing with a shy smile. Dave sees him, and his shoulders in his slim fit formal shirt, and he thinks, dredged from memories that are three years old and firmly repressed, “Blaine.” Blaine, who looks like maybe this time he’s the one who needs a friend.

He waits for the dance to end and then breaks away, approaches Blaine slowly, offers to buy him a drink. Blaine blinks at him, and Dave can’t help himself. The man in front of him is beautiful, out of his league, but so damn gorgeous, and he gets it now. He gets Kurt’s jealous pride. Anyone would be proud to be with him, to be seen with him. Blaine accepts the olive branch and Dave sits next to him.

They talk. They talk a lot, about everything and nothing, and about Kurt. Blaine is angry and hurt and lost, and perhaps slightly broken. He has a second beer, and a third, and Dave counts for him, then offers to drive him home. Tipsy – drunk, even – Blaine offers him a dopey, affectionate smile, and Dave reminds himself that Blaine is off the table. Or is tonight, at least. Still, he helps him to his door, and hugs him back when Blaine wraps his arms around him.

Beneath his shirt, Blaine’s body is firm, strong, and Dave holds him a little longer than is perhaps necessary. Blaine doesn’t pull away, and that’s reassurance enough.

*

They date through the summer. It’s easy, and Dave is proud to be with him, to see Blaine’s vulnerability and his softness, and to be the recipient of his easy affection and guileless love. He’s proud to call Blaine his boyfriend, his lover, his partner.

He doesn’t know what he expected, though, the first time he saw him shirtless, naked, stripped down to his briefs to sleep. Blaine’s clothes always provide a beautiful silhouette, his waist and ass and thighs and shoulders perfectly showcased by the cut of his suits and jeans and cardigans. Naked, though, standing in his bedroom, Blaine’s body is – a lot of things he didn’t expect. Dave wants to put his mouth on him, all of him. He wants to taste his skin, run his tongue over every muscle, and the cut and definition of his abs. He wants to mouth over his hips and leave a rash on the pale, tender of skin of his thighs.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, out loud, reading his face and the clench of his jaw. Probably the unrestrained want in his eyes. “Fuck. Yes.”

And that language on Blaine’s polite prep school lips shoots straight to Dave’s groin.

He gluts himself on Blaine, worships him, claims him over and over. He hands over his heart like he never has before, and takes everything he can have.

*

He’s not stupid, though. He knows that there is a looming expiry date. Blaine isn’t meant for Lima any more than Dave is built for New York City.

And Kurt is back, comes back for Blaine. He knows there’s not even a competition, and for all that Blaine agrees with him and kisses him softly and tells him he loves him, he knows it’s because he lost it before it started.

So he maps Blaine’s body while he can, commits it to memory while he can. He wants to remember him forever, the few short months when he was the luckiest guy alive. He won’t fight to save a horse that’s already dead.

But he’ll miss Blaine and his perfect little body when he’s gone.


End file.
